Desde París, con amor
by MoonyStark
Summary: La Convención Internacional de Héroes se celebra ese año en París, y Katsuki decide aprovechar este hecho para dar un paso más en su relación con Shouto.


Participando por primera vez en mi vida en una fanweek y ha resultado ser la BakuTodo. Para el segundo día, de prompts intimidad/secreto/envidia/celos.

Este fic responde al prompt de **imtimidad** , _creo_.

Ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen. Ojalá.

* * *

 **Desde París, con amor**

—¿Sabes que en Japón no podemos casarnos?

París se extiende ante sus ojos. Se han quitado el uniforme de trabajo —sus muy calurosos y nada cómodos trajes de héroes— y han subido a la torre Eiffel.

Shouto sigue con la vista fija en los Campos Elíseos cuando responde.

—Claro que lo sé.

—Ya. — Katsuki suspira—. Menos mal que no estamos en Japón, ¿eh?

Shouto lo mira. Busca algún signo de vacile, de duda. Se le escapa un sonido nervioso que recuerda vagamente a una risa ahogada.

—¿Estás intentando pedirme que me case contigo? —pregunta, atónito. Y, tal vez, emocionado.

—No. —Las mariposas del estómago de Shouto se mueren como si las hubieran rociado con spray contra las plagas—. No lo estoy _intentando_ , te lo he pedido en toda regla, anormal.

A Shouto le cuesta no revelar el cambio emocional tan brusco que está sufriendo en apenas unos minutos.

— _A ver_ —intenta sonar condescendiente. Duda conseguirlo—, en toda regla no es, perdona que te diga.

—¿Quieres que me arrodille y esas cosas?

Antes de que Shouto pueda responder, Katsuki ha hincado una rodilla frente a él. Varias personas los miran ya.

—Katsuki, levántate.

Katsuki pasa de su culo y se aclara la garganta.

—Todoroki Shouto —empieza, en voz más alta de lo necesario—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Dios, menos mal que no te entienden.

—No creo que tengan que entender japonés para saber lo que estoy haciendo.

Se lleva una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saca una caja. Negra. De terciopelo. Cuando la abre hay un anillo.

A Shouto le duele el estómago, el borde de los ojos y la sangre le presiona las sienes. Se le ha cortado el suministro de aire. Le faltan dos segundos para salir ardiendo, literal. Y la ropa que lleva no es ignífuga.

—Cuando quieras, eh.

—¿Y si te digo que no?

—Me dejarías como el puto culo.

—Ya.

Shouto se muerde el labio inferior y el "sí" que le hormiguea en la lengua. Katsuki tiembla un poco, pero intenta mantener el tipo. Ocultar el miedo. Le sonríe un poco.

—Anda, di que sí.

Las pocas defensas que le quedaban a Shouto se caen.

—Bueno, vale.

Coge el anillo con más delicadeza de la que había pretendido. Algunas personas a su alrededor aplauden y quiere morirse y matar a Katsuki por igual, pero no puede hacerlo porque lo tiene muy cerca y prefiere besarlo.

—Hay que buscar testigos.

—¿Qué?

—La boda. —Katsuki agita las manos en el aire—. Volvemos a Japón mañana. No sabemos cuándo podremos ir a extranjero otra vez. Y ya tengo hora en la capilla.

—¿Habías supuesto que te diría que sí?

—Es que cómo ibas a rechazar esto — responde, guiñándole un ojo mientras se señala con ambas manos.

La verdad es que el traje gris le sienta bien.

—Quiero que sea Izuku —decide mientras bajan las escaleras a todo correr, sólo porque el ascensor tarda demasiado.

—Oh, qué sorpresa —ironiza Katsuki—. Kirishima y Deku nos esperan allí ya.

—No sé cómo sentirme respecto a todo esto.

 _Creo que me gusta que sepas todo lo que quiero y a la vez me da miedo._

—Tranquilo, aun puedes dejarme plantado en el altar.

Shouto ve la sacudida que da su cuerpo al decirlo, a pesar del tono jocoso. Alcanza a atrapar su brazo y tirar de él, justo antes de abandonar la torre. Lo obliga a girarse y mirarlo.

—No voy a hacer eso.

La boca de Katsuki rompe una sonrisa.

—Vale.

Pillan el primer taxi que pueden y Katsuki, tras intentar sin éxito leer la dirección que tiene apuntada en el móvil, le enseña la pantalla al taxista con un "aquí es" chapurreado en inglés con acento de Shizuoka.

La capilla es pequeña pero bonita, y no importa que su traje azul esté impecable, Shouto se siente fuera de lugar en cuanto cruza la puerta. Tal como le ha avisado Katsuki, Kirishima e Izuku están allí. El segundo lo mira con una sonrisa que esconde un "ya hablaremos después". Ambos entran y se sitúan a ambos lados del altar, dándoles unos minutos a solas mientras el juez civil —un señor japonés de edad avanzada— prepara las cosas.

—¿Dudas?

Shouto encuentra la mirada de Katsuki. Es la primera vez que lo ve tener miedo de algo.

—Ha sido todo muy rápido.

—Podemos dejarlo para más adelante.

—No. Quiero hacerlo hoy. Pero podrías habérmelo pedido ayer, habría tenido más tiempo para prepararme.

—Estás bien.

Shouto lo mira. Le pasa la mano por el cuello de la camisa blanca.

—Deberías haberte puesto corbata.

—La corbata es para pringaos como tú. Da gracias que me he puesto traje.

—Podrías haberte casado en vaqueros. De esos que llevas que parece que te has cagado encima.

—Podría.

Shouto se ríe por lo bajo y endereza su propia corbata de color granate.

—Me habría dado igual.

Ya no lo mira. Su vista está fija en el altar al que se acercan a pasos agigantados.

—Lo sé.

El mundo se le hace grande cuando sube un pie a la tarima y después el otro. La presencia de Izuku a su espalda —el doble de alto y fornido que cuando lo conoció, unos diez años atrás— es fuerte y le recuerda la seguridad que siente. Las manos le tiemblan. Quiere acariciar las de Katsuki con ellas, más tarde, cuando ya haya un anillo en su dedo que le indique que todo lo que está ocurriendo es real.

—Pidieron una ceremonia rápida, ¿verdad? —pregunta el juez, pasando las hojas. Katsuki asiente—. Bien, bien.

Shouto pone los ojos en blanco, porque ese plural en el verbo no le hace justicia a la situación real.

Es simple, rápido. El reloj colgado al otro lado de la capilla le indica a Shouto que falta menos de hora y media para que dé inicio la cena de clausura de la Convención Internacional de Héroes a la que, por supuesto, están obligados a asistir. No hay palabras rimbombantes, ni votos románticos.

O eso cree.

—Shouto. —El aludido lo mira, apartando los ojos del juez—. Escucha bien porque esto no lo vas a volver a oír en tu puñetera vida —avisa. Las mejillas encendidas en rojo y Kirishima detrás, conteniendo la risa—. Cuando te conocí me caías como una patada en los huevos porque eras un pedante. Y la verdad es que lo sigues siendo, pero bueno, me he acostumbrado. Menos mal que no me preguntas por qué estoy enamorado de ti, porque después de siete años sigo sin tener ni idea, pero sé que lo estoy. Y creo que no voy a dejar de estarlo. Espero que eso te baste.

A Shouto la sangre se le seca. Siente que se vuelve de cartón piedra y las rodillas están a punto de fallarle. Lo ha pensado siempre, que no se merece a Katsuki. Que no merece todo el amor que le da, porque no puede devolvérselo de la misma manera. Tiene a Katsuki con el corazón abierto delante de él y no le sale una palabra. Abre la boca, pero todo lo que escapa es un suspiro seco.

Katsuki sonríe, pero sus ojos no lo acompañan. _Esperaba una respuesta_. Shouto quiere dársela, pero no puede. _Cómo voy a casarme así_.

El golpe de Izuku en su nuca lo devuelve a la realidad. Casi puede sentirlo hablándole, aunque está totalmente callado.

 _Quieres hacerlo. Hazlo._

—Espera. —A Shouto la voz le sale débil y automática—. No es que no tenga nada que decir, es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Todo esto me ha pillado por sorpresa. Tú me pillaste por sorpresa en su momento también. Creo que no puedo prever las cosas que me hacen feliz y hoy me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Otra vez.

El nudo en su garganta hace que las palabras le salgan gomosas, pero merece la pena cuando a Katsuki los ojos le brillan más que antes. Por un momento se olvidan de dónde están, de qué están haciendo, y sólo quedan ellos dos allí, de pie en medio de una sala cualquiera.

El carraspeo de Kirishima los baja de la nube. Katsuki parpadea sorprendido ante la mirada comprensiva del juez y se gira. Kirishima rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsita de tela negra y vuelca el contenido sobre las manos extendidas de Katsuki.

Los anillos son sencillos y de un dorado que refulge bajo la luz amarillenta. Busca la mano de Shouto y le quita el anillo de compromiso que se ha puesto apenas cuarenta minutos antes.

—Era de una tienda de "todo a un euro" que había por ahí —confiesa. Y Shouto, en vez de enfadarse, suelta una carcajada involuntaria que en una ceremonia tradicional no habría estado bien vista—. ¿Qué? Me parecía un desperdicio pagar una millonada para que lo llevases un rato.

No le gusta la sensación cuando se lo quita. Se ha hecho a él. Igual que se hará a la alianza.

—Comencemos —inicia finalmente el juez—. Bakugou Katsuki, ¿aceptas a Todoroki Shouto como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto.

Le sudan las manos. Siente que el anillo se le va a resbalar antes de conseguir que llegue al dedo de Katsuki, pero al final se desliza hasta la base, con facilidad.

—Todoroki Shouto, ¿aceptas a Bakugou Katsuki como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Toma aire antes de hablar, porque quiere decirlo con toda la seguridad que siente de lo que está haciendo.

—Sí, acepto.

El anillo pesa cuando Katsuki se lo pone. Resalta contra su piel blanca y el metal está frío, pero lo siente cómodo. Adecuado. Que es ahí donde tiene que estar, y no en la vitrina de una joyería, expuesto y sin uso.

El juez apenas ha pronunciado el permiso para sellar la unión cuando Shouto ya ha cerrado la distancia entre su boca y la de Katsuki en el beso más suave que le ha dado nunca, todo labios y corazón, intentando devolverle al menos una pequeña parte del sentimiento que Katsuki pone en él, como en todo lo que hace y todo lo que aprecia.

—La noche de bodas para después, ¿os parece? —Kirishima agita la mano cerca de sus cabezas. Katsuki se separa de Shouto con cuidado, pero lo mira con un gruñido en la boca—. Aún hay que firmar el papelito y esas cosas.

Tienen que firmar ochocientos papeles, o esa es la sensación que a Shouto le da, aunque al final sólo les dan uno: el certificado de matrimonio, con sus nombres en tinta brillante y sus firmas y las de los testigos unas debajo de otras. Un folio en blanco que termina doblado en cuatro y que Izuku se guarda en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, porque se fían más de él que de ellos mismos.

Podrán recoger un certificado más bonito, en papel cartón, rugoso, con adornos dorados y letras estilizadas, en la embajada francesa cuando vuelvan a Japón, de esos para los que existen dos tipos de parejas: las que los enmarcan y las que los guardan en un cajón junto con los expedientes médicos.

Shouto prevé que ellos serán del segundo tipo.

Tiene un miedo irracional a dejar el brazo caer a su lado, por si la alianza se le cae. Como si le pudiera leer el pensamiento, Katsuki le toma de la mano y el brazo de Izuku le rodea los hombros.

—¡Felicidades! —descarga en el grito todo lo que se ha callado durante la breve ceremonia, Shouto está seguro—. Te juro que no pensé que llegaría a ver algo como esto.

—¿¡Qué estás insinuando, Deku!?

—¡No lo que tú crees, Kacchan!

Shouto se pregunta si ese es el día de los espectáculos público cuando empiezan a gritar cosas sobre cuánto quiere él a Katsuki y _por supuesto que ese día iba a llegar_ y _cómo has podido dudarlo, maldito nerd_.

Hay cosas que no cambian.

Consiguen un taxi en una avenida cercana. Shouto se permite recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Katsuki, porque acaban de casarse y cree que se merece poder ponerse un poco cursi a pesar de las muecas de asco que Kirishima hace a propósito junto a ellos. El cuello de Katsuki huele vagamente a nitroglicerina, un olor que Shouto ha aprendido a asociar con Katsuki sudado y hace que se le revuelvan las hormonas y los sentimientos.

—Katsuki —susurra. No quiere que Kirishima se entere de lo que va a decir—, ¿qué te parecería…? —Carraspea. Se rectifica—. ¿Te importaría si —se le seca la garganta antes de acabar. Cuando continúa las palabras le rascan— adopto tu apellido?

No es algo repentino. Shouto lo ha estado pensando mucho tiempo, que Katsuki es más su familia que cualquiera de sus parientes, incluyendo a su madre y a sus hermanos, a los que realmente quiere. Pero es Katsuki quien le ha dado un hogar, un sitio al cual pertenecer, una casa a la que llegar cansado y poder tirarse en el sofá, sin exigencias de ningún tipo. Alguien en quien apoyarse cuando parece que todo va mal y lo único que queda es rendirse.

Si quiere compartir nombre de familia con alguien, es con él.

Katsuki parece bloquearse. Tienen que pasar casi dos minutos para que comience a reaccionar.

—¿Quieres? —Shouto pone los ojos en blanco y deja que llegue él solo a la conclusión de que, si se lo ha preguntado, es que _obviamente_ quiere, lo cual a Katsuki le cuesta otro minuto entero—. Bakugou Shouto no suena mal —termina, con una sonrisa que tiene un deje orgulloso.

—No. —Shouto se acurruca un poco más contra él. No piensa mostrar vergüenza por algo por lo que no la siente—. Suena muy bien.

* * *

Quería meter una escena final en la que llegaban a la Convención y todo el mundo se había enterado de la proposición porque, _vamos a ver_ , Katsuki se ha declarado en la Torre Eiffel, que no es un sitio precisamente poco transitado, pero no me salía escribirla y preferí dejarlo aquí.

Espero que os haya gustado, y os agradecería mil que me lo hiciéseis saber en un bonito **review (L)**


End file.
